Roja explosión
by Fani cor
Summary: Una persona que vivió tanto tiempo en la sombras sin duda sabe cómo controlarse y ocultar sus emociones, pero que pasa si un día su mente está tan agotado de eso que explota y suelta toda su verdad, contando muchas cosas de su pasado. Inspirado en una imagen
**Hola, vi una foto y se me ocurrió una idea, y empecé a escribir, y se fue Armando, espero que les guste, me dicen que es lo que piensan en los reviews.**

* * *

Dicen que nosotros somos lo que la vida nos hace. Nadie nunca pudo elegir a sus padres, ni su lugar de nacimiento, incluso las circunstancias que nos tocan, simplemente nos limitamos a lidiar con ello, y a partir de lo que hacemos nos vamos forjando como personas. Algunas veces lo que la vida nos pone nos hace sentirnos diferentes, desarrollamos pensamientos distintos a lo que los otros hacen, tenemos nuestras propias teorías y creencias, a veces nos hace sentirnos como monstruos.

Y ahí estaba ella, Natasha Romanoff, o Natalia Alianova Romanova, quien sabe quién era. Normalmente su calma exterior e indiferencia son lo que la caracterizaba, eso no quiere decir que no se ría de chiste, o que no disfrute de un momento de alegría con sus nuevos y únicos verdaderos "amigos", si así podía decirles, nunca había tenido antes. Pero hoy era diferente, hace quién sabe cuántos años, en esta misma fecha su casa se había quemado hasta las vigas, junto con eso sus padres, y por así decirlo su oportunidad de infancia y vida cotidiana.

No es que no pueda ocultar sus emociones perfectamente, calmar sus pulsaciones, y hacer que su voz suene totalmente distendida, es que cuando alguien jugo tanto con tu cabeza, metiendo y sacando recuerdos(verdaderos o falsos) una fecha como esta puede resultar como detonante, puede hacer que su subconsciente pida a gritos que alguien lo escuche, pide desahogarse, pide calma dentro de una tormenta interior.

La mañana sucedió tranquila, su taza de café negro, su edición del new York times y su cuerpo cómodamente en ropa de los otras miembros del equipo. Bóxers para dormir, la sudadero de Clint, botas de Tony, y así iba alternando, creo que es una buena forma de marcar territorio.

Pero ahí estaban de nuevo, todas esas malditas memorias, apareciendo y desapareciendo. De repente hay una mano saliendo por una ventana en llamas, un grito ensordecedor, y todo se torna oscuro, lo próximo que ve es su taza de café esparcida por el piso, y ella arrodillada donde solía estar parada, un desastre. Nadie más que JARVIS presencia lo ocurrido, a lo que ella le pide que mande a dummy para que limpie.

Decide al igual que todos los años encerrarse en su cuarto, y no salir hasta que tenga el completo control de su cabeza. Este era uno de sus secretos mejor guardados, ni Clint lo sabía. Se acuesta en la cama sabiendo que no va a dormir pero no encuentra mejor solución para pasar el rato.

El almuerzo era la comida que más disfrutaba, principalmente porque comía a la par de sus compañeros, no en poca cantidad podría decirse. Hubo misiones en las que no comería por 5 días, por eso ahora disfruta cada bocado.

Mientras tanto en la cocina

-"Clint, Nat no sube a comer? Justo hoy prepare pasta italiana, receta de alguna abuela italiana que saque de internet"

-"no lo sé Tony, no la vi en todo el día, creo que está en sus días"

-"Clint, Natasha no puede estar en sus días, es estéril,a Peggy se le escapó un día , acaso no te lo dijo"

-"emm si, pero yo... Ehh suponía que ehh... Esa maldita todos los meses me dice que está en sus días y para que la deje sola"

-" jajajajajajajaja cerebro de pájaro, realmente subestime tu inteligencia, pero tengo que admitir que lo de Natasha es un gran plan para estar tranquila, algunas veces puedes estar pesado"

-"si Tasha nos llega a escuchar hablando de ella nos va a sacar las pelotas y colgarlas en el árbol de Navidad, sus palabras no las mías"

Steve trago con fuerza, y más de uno se retorció ante el pensamiento.

Bruce simplemente se limitaba a escuchar la conversación, y la espía había detenido su paso hacia la cocina, porque escucho que estaban hablando de ella, ahora apoyada en el pasillo prestando atención a lo que decían.

-"dejando de lado tu incapacidad de entender a las mujeres, creo que esa organización algo bueno por lo menos hizo, no estoy diciendo que los métodos sean los indicados pero veamos, **_ella no le teme a nada_** "

el corazón de Natasha se detuvo, como pudo el decir que ese maldito programa tiene aunque sea algo de bueno, Tony prosiguió

-" ** _es ardiente, hay que admitirlo, es extremadamente sabia, sabe qué hacer en cada momento justo, y a pesar de todo a veces sonríe_** "

Eso es lo que le faltaba para que se le salte lo poco que le quedaba de cordura, su cuerpo no aguanto más las idas y venidas dentro de su cerebro, y se desplomó en el piso con un ruido seco. Los demás vengadores en la cocina corrieron a ver qué era lo sucedido.

-" esa es Na..." El millonario con cara atónita

-"Tasha estás bien?, que te pasa?!, está respirando"

Steve no entendía nada, simplemente se limitaba a mirar en shock

-"rápido Clint, al laboratorio" Bruce la había visto rara últimamente, sin mencionar que él vio todo lo ocurrido a la mañana, solo que no supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento, ahora lo sabe, y tiene una leve sospecha de que es lo que está ocurriendo.

Una vez en el laboratorio, acostada en una camilla, saco tomografías de sus ondas cerebrales.

-"muy bien chicos, lo que le sucede a Natasha es algo así como un estrés pos traumático, al cuadrado" hubo un silencio, nadie conocía nada de ella, solo lo que los archivos de SHIELD soltaron y en ello no se encontraba más que identidades falsas y trabajos bien concretados, pero anterior a eso, era un misterio.

-"gracias Bruce por preocuparte, pero ya estoy bien" la pelirroja se incorporó en la cama ante los cuatro hombres boquiabiertos

-" que acaso tú...? No estabas inconsciente? ...que?

-"cierra la boca Tony o te van a entrar moscas"

-"O NO" Steve sacó su coraje a relucir, enfrentar a la viuda negra era una gran asaña -"no vas a evitar y desviar las preguntas esta vez, qué diablos te pasa"

-"Tranquilo abuelo, cuida tu lenguaje, me estoy muriendo de hambre, Tony hiciste pasta?

-"sii receta de mi abuela cibernética Ita..."

"PORQUE ME DICES QUE ESTÁS EN TUS DÍAS, NO PUEDES TENER DÍAS"

"VAS A RESPONDER LAS PREGUNTAS AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA, TENGO QUE SABER EL ESTADO DE MI EQUIPO"grito Steve, probablemente sea lo ultimo si sigue gritando así,

Muy bien, ya no lo aguantaba más, querían saber, bueno ella les va a decir con lujo de detalles, era su subconsciente claramente el que estaba dominando su cabeza ahora

"Está bien quieren saber toda la maldita verdad, se las voy a decir, hoy hace no se cuantos años, porque adivinen qué? No Se cuantos años tengo, solo sé que en ese entonces tenía 5, se quemo mi casa en Rusia, salte del segundo piso descalza sobre la nieve, mi madre gritaba y mi padre lloraba y gritaba, un hombre,el que inició el fuego, me hizo caminar más de 5 kilómetros sobre la nieve sin zapatos, cuando llegue tenía las plantas de los pies quemadas por el frío del suelo, los gritos de mi madre y las súplicas de mi padre retumbando en mi oído, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Me metieron en una habitación e inyectaron un suero, era tan fuerte que llore sangre por los ojos, era tan denso que podía ver cómo corría por mis venas, y dolía tanto que en la tercera me desmayé del dolor, pero faltaban 7 más, y solo se ponen cuando estás consciente. A partir de ese día de mi vida no derrame una lagrima más. Estuve con 28 niñas más, de las cuales no sobrevivió ninguna, mi primer asesinato fue a los 8, coletas rubias hasta los hombros y ojos celestes, tenía 7, que por no saber cómo soltarse de un agarre en una pelea les pareció que ya no les servía. _**si, no le temo a nada porque en algún momento lo hice**_ y a tal magnitud y grado de dolor, que creo que ya no soy capas de sentirlo jamás " el silencio consumió la sala, y una risa histérica casi maniática salió de la garganta de la chica

\- "que ahora no crees que la organización me hizo algo bueno? Perdí mi virginidad a los 10, me enviaban a misiones de grado menor, como entrenamiento, robar algo, poner bombas cosas así, pero ellos lo sabían, de alguna forma había que hacerlo no? Me enviaron a un depósito abandonado, dos hombres me sostuvieron y otro lo hizo, mis gritos? Inútiles, sin sentido, no llegaron a oídos de nadie más que a los pedazos de mierda de los hombres, cuando volví de la misión, pensé que iban a matarme, pero me dijeron que la misión fue exitosa" Steve se paró golpeo una silla con una mano haciéndola estallar contra la pared más próxima " no te alteres Cap, esos hombres ya están durmiendo con los peces; a partir de ahí utilizaban mi cuerpo como arma, para conseguir lo que quieran. **_Si, soy lo que los hombres llamarían "ardiente" porque se mis debilidades_** y las tuve que enterrar, para saber cómo sacar el mejor provecho de mi cuerpo"

Bruce abandonó la sala, no podía seguir escuchando todo sin tornarse en el otro sujeto

-"Tasha no tienes que seguir..."

-"que acaso son los suficientes hombres para especular y hablar, pero no para conocer la respuesta? Así son todos, eso también lo aprendí. Qué cosa curiosa la confianza no, cuando cumplí 16 ya había pasado por más camas que años, tenía más asesinatos de los que se imaginan, y mis métodos de tortura impartidos por Red Room eran más eficientes que todos nosotros, me prometieron que en algún momento mejoraría, que era cuestión de acostumbrarse, y luego me hicieron matar a cada una de las mujeres que quedaban del programa, para después meterme al quirófano porque claro, así todo sería más fácil, sin riesgos ni distracciones. _**Así que si, soy calculadora, porque fui tonta,**_ confíe en la gente, y ya no vuelvo a cometer un error dos veces"

Pausa, respiraciones subiendo y bajando, la mirada de Natasha perdida en algún punto de la pared, se estaba perdiendo a ella misma, ya no sabe quién es ahora, Tasha Nat Natasha Natalia ? Quién sabe, todos sus paredes explotaron, y que hay detrás .

-" Clint tu imbesil ya te había contado que era estéril, estaba probando cuánto tardarías en darte cuenta que no conoces nada de él cuerpo de una mujer" nuevamente silencio, Clint lo noto, ella no era ella, ojos desenfocados, manos aferrándose al borde de la camilla por la tensión, respiraciones desiguales ella estaba perdida en ella misma "y quieren saber una cosa. _**Si, sonrío porque conocí lo que es la verdadera tristeza**_ , el mismísimo infierno lloraría si lo conoce. Vi morir a mis padres, mate a mujeres y niños, mutile y torture a hombres, soy incapaz de dar vida, solo doy muerte, eso no lo puedo cambiar, pero sonrío por el hecho de ya no estar en ese mundo" al terminar su declaración se paró y camino desenfocadamente ascensor, en su camino a su cuartel paso por el bar llevándose una botella de vodka, luego se metió entre las sabanas pérdida en sus recuerdos falsos y verdaderos, y casi de un solo saque se acabo la mitad de la botella.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Clint se escabulló entre sus sábanas sacándole gentilmente la botella y abrazándola hasta que ella se durmió.

La mañana siguiente fue surreal, se levantó en los brazos de su mejor amigo, con las ideas más acomodadas. Lo que más le sorprendió es que había dormido, como no lo había hecho hace 4 días, y lo segundo un mensaje en su tablet JARVIS ,que decía:

Es _pero que no te enojes Nat,lo que dije ayer fue sin_

 _Pensar como casi todo lo que digo, aunque suene muy_

 _cliché y odias los cliché, no podemos cambiar nada_

 _de tu pasado, pero queremos formar parte de tu_

 _futuro. Ya puedes volver a ser una despiadada sin_

 _corazón que amensa mi capacidad de tener descendencia :)_

 _Tony... y Steve?_ _ﾟﾇﾸ_ _y Bruce? también querían participar_

Esta era ella ahora, lo que ella había elegido porque quería y no porque la obligaron, y le gustaba.


End file.
